


E' una mancata verità

by Diana924



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Roma | Rome, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Di tutte le pazzie che ha fatto quella è sicuramente la più grande, un’enorme cazzata che prima o poi gli presenterà il conto.
Relationships: Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti
Kudos: 13
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	E' una mancata verità

Di tutte le pazzie che ha fatto quella è sicuramente la più grande, un’enorme cazzata che prima o poi gli presenterà il conto.

Questo Alberto Anacleti, più comunemente detto Spadino, lo sa bene ma sa anche di non poterne farne a meno. Il legame che ha con Aureliano non è semplice da spiegare e lui non vuole provarci perché è sicuro che non troverebbe le parole. Complicato, intricato, problematico, a senso unico sono le prime definizioni che gli vengono in mente quando ripensa a come si è evoluto il tutto fino a poco tempo fa, fino alla morte di Lele. È brutto dirlo ma la morte di Lele ha cambiato tutto, li ha messi di fronte alla seria possibilità che uno dei due possa non sopravvivere, che Roma esige un prezzo troppo alto per farsi governare e che soprattutto Roma non è una città che accetta facilmente un re.

Non hanno che l’altro e nemmeno per sempre, almeno finché la loro alleanza reggerà e Aureliano sembra aver realizzato la faccenda meglio di lui, tra un affare e un’idea per eliminare Samurai. E poi è accaduto … quello. Spadino non sa se ringraziare Lele o solamente il caso ma è certo che se lo farà bastare.

È accaduto tutto quasi per caso, quando una sera erano così pieni di adrenalina che Aureliano non si è ribellato quando lui lo ha baciato, semplicemente lo ha spinto contro il primo muro disponibile per poi ricambiare il bacio, e non con la curiosità di un etero che vuole sperimentare. Da lì in poi è diventata una sorta di abitudine.

Si incontrano, discutono e poi si ritrovano a divorarsi la faccia, e Spadino non sa esserne grato o preoccuparsi. Aureliano lo bacia, Aureliano lo desidera ma Spadino ha paura di dare voce a quello che pensa, che sia solo una storia di sesso non gli interessa, che sia un sostituto o altro gli è indifferente ma ha paura che se facesse domande Aureliano finirebbe per allontanarsi perché lui non è un frocio, questo Spadino lo ha scoperto a sue spese.

C’è una sorta di follia nel ritrovarsi a fare roba in luoghi pubblici, dove tutti potrebbero vederli, sul cofano del su di Aureliano, contro il muro, persino in un parco una notte e la faccenda lo eccita e lo spaventa.

Soffoca l’ennesimo dubbio nella sua testa mentre comincia a succhiare il cazzo di Aureliano, non è come aveva immaginato, è meglio, molto meglio e teme di non poterne più fare a meno e la cosa lo terrorizza. Aureliano gli tiene la testa con le mani prima di cominciare a spingersi con forza contro la sua bocca, scopandolo senza nessuna cura e a lui va bene così, da Aureliano accetterebbe tutto. Non dovrebbe accettare, non prima di aver fissato delle regole precise ma non ha mai saputo dire di no ad Aureliano Adami. Si lascia sfuggire un gemito mentre le mani di Aureliano si fanno più gentili permettendogli di muoversi, di leccare e succhiare quel cazzo, adora il cazzo di Aureliano Adami, adora averlo in bocca, adora tutto di Aureliano.

È pronto ad ingoiare quando Aureliano si allontana e Alberto si ritrova con il cazzo di Aureliano, grosso e pulsante a pochi centimetri dalla faccia, sarebbe così facile avvicinarsi e riprendere da dove hanno interrotto ma l’altro sembra avere altre idee.

<< Alzate’ e girate Spadi’ >> gli ordina Aureliano e lui obbedisce, ha un’erezione nelle mutande e non è nelle condizioni di rifiutarsi, non ora almeno. Il muro è freddo ma Spadino ci fa poco caso mentre sente le mani di Aureliano, bollenti ed esperte, abbassargli con pochi gesti decisi i pantaloni, ormai Aureliano ha imparato come toccarlo e Spadino teme che prima o poi l’altro si accorgerà che quello non li porterà da nessuna parte.

In lontananza di sente la musica del locale dove sono stati fino a mezz’ora prima, non c’è niente di meglio di un locale pieno di gente e con musica spaccatimpani per elaborare una strategia ma a Spadino per una volta non interessa la musica, quello che gli interessa è sentire le dita di Aureliano che lo preparano. Aureliano di solito non si prende abbastanza tempo, fa il minimo necessario perché non sia troppo stretto prima di scoparlo e soprattutto non lo fa per il suo benessere ma Spadino ha imparato a far coincidere i propri bisogni con quelli di Aureliano da un pezzo. Soffoca i gemiti mordendosi le labbra mentre le dita si muovono veloci sfiorando appena la sua prostata, Spadino è sicuro che prima o poi Aureliano realizzerà che o anche lui è un frocio o che quello che hanno deve finire perché non lo è, non sa quale delle due lo terrorizza di più e per fortuna ah appreso fin da bambino a godersi ogni attimo come se fosse l’ultimo.

Si lascia sfuggire un gemito più forte degli alti quando Aureliano finalmente gli entra dentro, le mani saldamente su i suoi fianchi.

<< Zitto, te devi sta zitto >> gli sussurra Aureliano all’orecchio prima di cominciare a muoversi. Spadino si limita inizialmente a subire le spinte dell’altro prima di cominciare a muovere il bacino andandogli incontro. È rude, veloce e appassionato ed è l’unico tipo di sesso che potrà mai ottenere da Aureliano e se lo farà bastare, deve farlo.

Nella sua mente sono a letto, ci sono le candele e una musica romantica in sottofondo come in quei film romantici americani che gli hanno sempre fatto schifo. Aureliano è con lui, sopra di lui e si guardano. Le loro mani si sfiorano curiose e attente, i loro baci sono pieni di amore e tenerezza e l’altro sussurra che lo ama, ti amo Albe’ ripete la sua fantasia mentre lui gli prende il volto tra le mani e lo bacia riconoscente.

Quelle però sono stronzate da pischelli, in realtà lui e Aureliano stanno scopando contro il muro di un locale di cui non ricorda il nome e dove chiunque uscendo potrebbe vederli, i pantaloni alle caviglie e Aureliano che lo vuole girato in maniera tale da poter immaginare chiunque, forse Isabel o forse Nadia. Apre gli occhi di scatto quando sente la mano di Aureliano sul suo cazzo, quello è troppo, se Aureliano lo tocca vuol dire che l’altro è pienamente cosciente di stare scopando con un uomo e che forse gli piace anche ma soprattutto che si preoccupa per lui.

È il pensiero che Aureliano si preoccupi per lui, che voglia farlo stare bene, che non sia lì solamene per svuotarsi le palle, a farlo venire. Alberto viene con una mano di Aureliano sul cazzo e l’altro a pochi centimetri dal suo vico e Aureliano lo bacia.

Con quella le stranezze salgono a tre ma Spadino è ancora troppo scosso dall’orgasmo per rendersi pienamente conto della situazione, si limita a ricambiare quel contatto con la consapevolezza che se quello è un sogno allora non vuole svegliarsi. Sente un calore familiare e poi Aureliano si stacca dalla sua bocca e lo guarda e in quello sguardo c’è così tanto amore e così tanta preoccupazione che Spadino distoglie lo sguardo, non potrebbe sopportare quella verità, non dopo tutto quello che è successo tra di loro.

<<E mò? Mò che famo’? >> domanda quando riesce finalmente ad articolare due parole.

<< Mò aspettamo’, e se va tutto bene allora saremo più vicini all’obbiettivo, altrimenti dovremo elabora’ un nuovo piano >> risponde Aureliano prima di aiutarlo a rivestirsi.

Alberto Anacleti detto Spadino sa bene che tutto quello potrebbe finire anche domani e proprio per questo non riesce a farne a meno, quello che ha con Aureliano è uno sbaglio ma non riesce a pentirsene e nemmeno vuole pentirsi, non ora almeno.


End file.
